Truth is Stranger than Fiction
by AmandaSpencer
Summary: POV for both Logan and Veronica takes place During WOCD. What they could have been feeling.


**Truth is Stranger than Fiction**

Author's Note: This is like a recap of the important scenes in 'Weapons of a Class Destruction' by this I can only mean the scenes leading up to THE KISS! That scenes been driving me for days to get this written so I hope you like it. In two parts POV first Veronica than Logan. 

Legal: I do not own the characters of Veronica Mars, by man do I wish I did! 

Chapter One: Veronica's Point of View 

Logan had rushed to save her. It boggled the mind really. A few months ago she would have sworn he was the only one she needed saving from. Somewhere along the way he'd stopped blaming her for Lily's death and they'd become almost friends. Until she thought she was in danger from Ben and had reached out to Logan for help. 

_He must have driven like a driver for the Indy to beat her and Ben back to the Camelot._ When he'd stepped out from behind that corner and struck Ben she'd been so relieved, some part of her had wondered if he would really help her. But he had. 

Logan had hit Ben furiously, protectively. _It was enough to make a girl dizzy_ she mocked internally while trying to keep her mind on what Ben was saying. 

_Norris liked her..uh..ew? It was always nice to her someone liked you even if he was planning to blow you and the school to kingdom come in the next eighteen hours._

She thought of Logan, standing outside the room hovering protectively. He had argued, being Logan what else could he do? But he didn't want to leave her alone with Ben. She had made him go out there instead of telling Ben to forget it, _after all, when a former enemy comes racing to the rescue he kinda earned the right to know what was going on. _

Ben wanted her to go to Norris' house, _right_, Ancient weapons?_ She could do that_. But first she had to walk out that door and face Logan. 

She thought of the way he'd insisted she leave the door open partially promising faithfully to be right outside. For the past year she'd learned the hard way not to depend on anyone except her dad, but It felt so good to have someone actually want to protect her, it felt good to have Logan rush to her rescue, even if it turned out she hadn't really needed rescuing. 

She had work to do, a madbomber to capture but she opened the door and saw Logan standing guard from a few feet away watching the door. A rush of gratitude washed over her and she suddenly felt so happy to see him. 

"You okay?" he asked as if he actually cared that she was. She mumbled something affirmative and he smiled faintly at her. She darted closer, reaching up to kiss him, quickly, just to say; _Thanks!_ For coming to her rescue, for being her friend again, for the end of a painfully hostile year but her aim was off and she ended up kissing his lips. 

The shock was instantaneous. As soon as her lips met his..something made her stomach drop and she jumped back, starring at him. _What the hell was that!_ She searched his face, was it something he did? He was starring at her in shock too. She shook her head at her self. _Face it Veronica Mars you've lost your mind. You kissed Logan! _She turned to walk away. _Logan freaking Echolls, your insane, whoo whoo completely-_

Logan grabbed her arm, turning her and pulling her into his arms. Shocked she opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing and suddenly his lips were on hers. Her shock faded, drowned under the rush of need that swamped her. She slid her arms around him, holding him tight, pressing closer. They were holding each other as close as two people could get with their clothes on and all she knew was she needed him more in that moment than she needed her next breath. Logan gentled the kiss, softening the fierce ache he'd started before pulling away. She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes. He looked shattered, shaken, as if he'd felt everything she had just felt and she wasn't sure what that meant. She drew in a shaky breath and sanity came flooding back. _She'd kissed Logan Echolls, Lily's Logan, Duncan's Best friend Logan. _The world had imploded with a startling simplicity. And what else could she do really when the world was blowing up around her literally. Logan released her and she ran for all she was worth. She knew it wasn't that simple, knew leaving Logan wasn't the same as leaving the confusion and gut-tearing need he'd raised within her. Scrambling down the steps anyway, feeling his eyes track her as she rushed to her car. She reached her car and gave in to the need to look up at him. He was standing where she'd left him, watching her with that look; stunned, shocked, wishing she were back in his arms. _Me too, _a part of her whispered. She shivered. She didn't have any answers either. 

Chapter two: Logan's Point of view 

He debated calling her. Duncan was his best friend, he owed him his honesty. Especially about Lily. Veronica would understand, she knew plenty about loyalty. Except now he felt some kind of loyalty to her too. Veronica had helped him, after everything he'd done in the past year, when he'd needed help she'd done everything to help him, including holding him when he cried. He hesitated, his finger hovering over the send button before descending when his natural arrogance reasserted itself. _He was Logan Echolls after all, laughs in the face of danger and all that._ He smirked as the phone rang. 

"Yeah?" she answered 

"Hey, it's Logan. Just ah-a heads up for you; Duncan knows about your files." He confessed, relieved to just spit it out. He sat on top of one of the tables. 

"He knows because you told him." Veronica pointed out drily. _That was Veronica for him, calls a spade a spade and beat him over the head with it,_ he thought fondly. 

"Yeah, what was I supposed to do he's my best friend." Logan reminded her. 

"Yeah well, he took my head off. You would have loved it." She mocked and he winced at the accusation. Not too long ago she would have been right, he would have loved to have seen Duncan rip into Veronica, would have paid money in fact. Not too long ago he thought she deserved it, he blamed her for Lily's death, only maybe she'd never deserved it. "Have you seen him since lunch?" she asked. _Figures, she's asking about Duncan again while he's trying to figure out how to tell her he was sorry about hating her. _He started to tell her he hadn't seen Duncan when she suddenly gasped and the phone clattered in his ear. He pulled it away to stare at his phone and frown, _what the hell?_ Logan put the phone back to his ear and heard Veronica. 

"Oh my God! What do you think your doing?" she demanded and he frowned in confusion. 

"Let's go for a ride." A male voice answered and suddenly he realized what he's hearing. Veronica is being kidnaped, a year of wishing she would hurt as badly as he did and now someone's trying to follow through just as he's realizing he doesn't want that at all. He stood, holding the phone to his ear as he fumbled for his keys. Jogging toward the parking lot, he silently begged Veronica to tell him where to go. 

"Take a left at the next light." The voice tells her as Logan starts his jeep, peeling out of the parking lot. 

"Where are we going?" Veronica asks. _Yes. _She sounds worried. _Hold on, I'm coming. _He told her silently. _Come on Asshole, where are we going._

"You should know, you must have followed me there." The voice answers and Logan frowned. It's familiar, he knows that voice. 

"The Camelot?" Veronica says carefully and Logan slammed the jeep into gear, darting forward as he raced toward the crappy motel. 

"Yep. I'll say this Veronica you're a pesky one. You're screwing everything up." The voice accuses._ He definitely knows Veronica then, it's what she's good at. _

"Listen. I really think your making a mistake. I don't know anything." Veronica told him and Logan almost smiled. _Veronica Mars knows everything, or at least she thinks she does._

"Quiet. I need to think for a minute." The voice order and the memory finally slid into focus. The new kid, Ben whatever, he had Veronica. Logan realized as he skidded to a stop behind the motel, he didn't know if Ben would know his car but he couldn't take the chance that he would see it and take Veronica somewhere else. He jumped out, sprinting for the motel's seedy office. A bored clerk, wearing the nameplate 'Warren' flinched as the lobby door slammed open and Logan bursts inside. 

"I need a room number." He demanded. 

"I-I can't." The terrified kid choked out. 

"Guy's young, wears a lot of fatigues, Ben something." Logan growled reaching into his pocket to slam a fifty down on the desk. 

"227 Upstairs right-hand corner." Warren muttered, snatching the bill. 

Logan ran outside, taking the steps two at a time as he put the phone back to his ear. They weren't talking but he could still hear the car moving. _What do I do now Veronica?_ He looked at the wall in front of the door to 227 and stepped behind it quickly. _Just don't look up. _He told Ben silently as he stretched his neck to relieve the tension racing through him. A moment later he spotted Veronica's car pulling into the lot and he pressed the end button on the phone. _Okay Ben, you picked the wrong girl. _He pulled his fear and anger inward, ready to kill this guy if he had to. 

Logan could hear them coming up the stairs, Veronica was talking about..coffee? Ben muttered something back and Logan caught the word 'die' just before he stepped out. His hand struck Ben's face with a satisfying whack. In a flash he was on him, striking again, again, _you should have never touched her, never scared her!_

"Logan stop!" Veronica called and he looked over at her, feeling his satisfaction fade. He knew she wouldn't let him keep going, Veronica saved the world, even bad guys like him. She held up a wallet, flashing a shiny badge at him. "He's a federal agent." 

_Well, Shit._

**Inside the room**

Logan stood in the corner of the room flexing his bruised knuckles while he watched Ben touch his mangled face. Somehow Veronica had convinced him to help drag Ben inside the room for a chat. Veronica was in the bathroom, _getting Ben a cold towel for his sore face_ he thought with savage joy. He moved, glancing in at Veronica, reassuring himself that she was okay, for once he wasn't too late to save someone he cared about. _Not that he cared, cared about Veronica but she was a friend sorta. _Resettling against the window he watched Veronica come out of the bathroom and hand the towel to Ben. 

"You're undercover at Neptune high?" she asked Ben. 

"Is it all right if he goes outside?" Ben gestured to him. "I'd like to talk to you." 

"Dream on Jumpstreet. I'm not leaving you alone with her. Logan snarled. _As if he'd leave her with the same nut, who'd just kidnaped her, scared her just to play big bad undercover cop._

"Logan." Veronica walked over to him, talking gently, the way she always did when she was trying to get him to act reasonable or just do what she wanted. "He's the real thing." 

Logan sneered. 

"Just give us a minute all right?" she asked softly. 

He glanced away so he could hide how badly he wanted to protest. He took a calming breath. "Fine. Don't close the door all the way." He told her heading for the door. He glanced back at her, "And I'll be right out here." No way was he going out of earshot, if Ben made one wrong moved he'd finish what he'd started. 

_Waiting outside was going to kill him. _He decided a few minutes later. He was starring at the door, willing Veronica to pull it open the rest of the way to walk outside. It was still open a couple inches but all he could make out was the murmur of voices when the door finally swung open and Veronica stepped out he felt relief flood his body. She walked toward him but she still looked shaky. 

"You okay?" he frowned. 

"Mmhmm." She nodded but she was looking at him strangely. He was about to tease her about being her hero when she suddenly stepped forward and kissed him. 

A split second. That's all it takes for the world you know to explode. He sees her step closer, feels her breath against his lips just before she presses her mouth to his and his stomach drops. _Her lips are soft_, he registers faintly before she pulls away leaving him stunned. _What the hell was that?_ Logan wants to ask, wants to joke that she can't keep her hands off him but this crushing desire to touch her, taste her again is filling him as he searches her face for some sign. 

She looks stunned, as if something happened she hadn't anticipated, he watches her shake her head and start to leave. _Not yet!_ He thinks as he reaches out to grab her arm, pulling her back into his arms. This time when their lips meet, they cling as he pours all the desire, all the leftover fear and fierce need into his kiss, holding her close, closer. So tight, and he wants to be closer, wonders if he'll ever be able to let her go. 

Too soon, his brain catches up, making him stop to look at her. The feelings swirling around inside him are feelings he hadn't felt in over a year, _maybe never_, a voice whispers and he is shaken. Veronica is starring at him questioning, _she always wants to know the answers but this time there aren't any he's ready to share. _

He wants to tell her he doesn't know what happened or how but if felt real, and the best he's felt in over a year. He wants to tell her how scared he was for her, how he'd realized he would do anything for her. He wants to tell her too damn much and instead said nothing, while she searched for answers. She was trembled and he realized he was still holding her. His hands dropped away and she darted away. He wanted to call her back, wanted to demand his own answers or wanted her to kiss him again so he could feel on fire for another moment. Instead he watched her run, tracking her progress to her car where she paused looking up at him. Their eyes locked and he knew, in that moment she felt everything he was feeling and her world had exploded too. 

She shivered and he felt it run through his as well. He didn't know what had happened to the two of them but he was scared again. 


End file.
